Fuzen
Fuzen (不全, Incompetence) is the leader of Shiin Nōsotchū's Legion army sub-division, the Seven Sins, he being the embodiment of Incompetence. Being the leader of Legion's Seven Sins, and one of the only people that Cain Vladimir respects is a sign to this power. He also goes by the name of Vice (悪習, Akushū). Appearance Fuzen has the appearance of a young teenager, looking to be about fifteen. He has grey or dull silver colored hair and grey eyes. Fuzen is on the rather shorter side in height, being shorter than even Shōjirō Kusaka. Fuzen is usually seen wearing a grey/dull silver color school uniform consisting of a long sleeved button-down shirt that is a lighter shade of grey around the edges and splits at the bottom, creating an inverted V shape, and a pair of grey pants. Fuzen has neck length dull grey hair that often is partner off the left of his face, except a few strands that sits directly on the bridge of his nose. Personality Fuzen has shown to have a highly disinterested personality, often simply ignoring others and doing as he pleases. Fuzen, being the embodiment of Incompetence, has shown to hold almost everything as boring or useless. He is extremely apathetic towards anybody and anything, and shown no interest in preforming any assigned task. Fuzen is also an extremely hard individual to anger, or even to get any kind of reaction out of. Fuzen has displayed a personality almost devoid of any kind of emotion. Despite his apathy, Fuzen is a calm and collected person, as well as being cold and calculating. Fuzen has displayed a high level of intelligence, being able to read most others, as well as determine what they are thinking, often before they have even said anything. Fuzen has displayed a certain amount of mercy, often telling opponents that he has beaten to walk away, and is often seen trying to talk his way out of fighting, believing fighting to be a triviality and useless. Fuzen, while being merciful to an extent is not above killing someone who is of no use to him anymore. Fuzen is also a straight to the point and blunt in his approach to most important matters, often telling people to "cut the bullshit, and get strait to the point," speaking in this manner, even to those who are above him in a position of power. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Fuzen has shown to have an expert level of competence in swordsmanship, being able to easily defeat multiple lower level sword fighters, he can defeat a few swordsmen on the same level of himself, and can hold his own, albeit with a moderate amount of difficulty, against a master level sword fighter. Fuzen's sword skills, while competent, are leagues below someone like Shōjirō Kusaka, who is one of the most accomplished and skilled swordsman in Fiore. Fuzen's primary sword is one constructed from earth and stone through his usage of his other types of magic. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Fuzen has shown to have a master level of skill in unarmed combat, it being his preferred method of combat. Fuzen has shown to be a master of the Chinese martial art, Ba Gua Zhang. This martial art has a more circular style of fighting, allowing the user to strike from any conceivable angle. This style employs both open pal, closed fist, and pushing attacks, as well as powerful sweeping kicks. Fuzen has shown to a have a considerable amount of skill in this form of martial arts, often relying on his upper body for attacking, and using his lower body to move from target to target with extreme precision. Fuzen has shown able to face and defeat upwards of eight plus enemies by himself. *'Hakke Ishiken' (八卦石拳, Eight Trigrams, Stone Fist) is the name of Fuzen's personal style of fighting. Fuzen's Hakke Ishiken is his magical fighting style, combining his unarmed style of Ba Gua Zhang, with his Earth Magic, creating a highly effective fighting style. This style focuses on the fighting of multiple opponents by ones self, often causing Fuzen to infuse his strikes with Earth Magic by creating a earthen "armor" along his body to increase his striking force and defenses. Fuzen, by imagining an eight trigrams circle, it denotes his distance from his enemies, as well as his field of which to strike in, attacking the closest enemy and moving outward. Fuzen, through his mastery of Earth Magic, can create instant earth spikes, as well as walls to block ranged attacks, or thrown weapons. Physical Attributes Immense Strength and Durability: Fuzen has displayed an immense amount of physical strength, being able to lift and throw objects many times his own size with no visible problems. His strength is great enough to allow him to easily break and destroy stone, wood, metal, and bone with no effort. Fuzen, along with his immense amount of strength, also has a comparable amount of physical durability, being able to take direct hits form the most powerful of spells, as well as combined spells without any visible sign of damage, or even a wrinkle on his clothing. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Fuzen has shown to be deceptively fast, being able to move behind his target and strike before they can even react to his movements. Fuzen has shown that his speed is great enough to allow him to create clones and after images in his wake after moving. Fuzen has also displayed a great amount of reflexes, of which he uses mostly for dodging attacks. His reflexes combined with his speed make him an extremely difficult target to pin down, let alone hit. Pain Tolerance: Fuzen, being an artificial demon has a natural tolerance to pain, often simple brushing off most wounds or injuries to his body without a second thought. Being a demon, Fuzen suffers from very little pain, unless the wound is considered to be instantly fatal to any normal human. Assorted Attributes Magical Abilities Massive Magical Power: Fuzen, being the leader of Legion's main military force, the Seven Sins, as well as being the oldest artificial demon to be created by Shiin Nōsotchū, he has an immense amount of magical power at his disposal. Fuzen, unlike the rest of the Seven Sins, whose magic has an extremely vile and evil presence, doesn't have the same feeling, his being more of a sea of loneliness and self hate. Fuzen has shown able to exert his magical power to overwhelm weaker opponents, and can kill weaker opponents that are to close to his person upon exertion. Fuzen has shown able to bring the rest of the Seven Sins down to their knees with just the exertion of his magical power alone, including Cain Vladimir, the second strongest Sin, and a being with considerable magical power himself. Fuzen's magical power has shown to have a green color to it, as well as having an earthen fell to it. *Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Arc of Perception Arc of Perception (知覚の弧, Chikaku no Ko) is a Caster-type of Lost Magic that Fuzen known. This magic is extremely powerful, and even deadlier when used by Fuzen, who has shown an extreme degree of skill with. This magic allows Fuzen to alter, distort, and manipulate his opponents perception of time around themselves, making his opponents think that Fuzen is speeding up or that they are slowing down. Fuzen has shown to cause his opponents to think that time around themselves has stopped by slowing their perception of the entire area around them, before finishing them off. Fuzen has displayed his knowledge of this magic's weakness, and using them to his own advantage, such as fighting in an area that has low lighting, or fighting in an area that is completely closed off, such as a square, windowless room, that allows Fuzen to take full advantage of Arc of Perception's abilities, because it lower his enemies chances of figuring out that their perception has changed. Fuzen, with his use of Arc of Perception combined with even simple illusions, can make this magic nearly as deadly as Death Magic itself. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is a Caster-type magic which utilizes the element of earth. Fuzen has shown to have a great amount of skill in the use of Earth magic, being able to create massive earthen spikes with simple gestures of his hands and can create immensely thick walls to defend himself. Fuzen has shown able to create his earthen constructs almost instantly, and like most other Earth mages, Fuzen uses his immense speed to stay in constant motion while in combat. Fuzen has displayed his ability to harden his constructs as hard as the strongest metals, or as flexible as rubber, allowing him to bounce like a rubber ball. Fuzen has also shown able to transform normal dirt into a mineral and ore based objects, such as metals. *'Sekijun' (石筍, Earth Spike Lit; Stalagmite) is one of Fuzen's most basic and most used spells. Fuzen, with a simple motion of his hand can instantly cause the earth and ground around himself to explode upwards in the shape of a spike that can easily impale his enemies. The spikes created are extremely dense, and extremely hard being nearly impossible to break or destroy. *'Sekichū' (石柱, Stone Pillar): This spell is similar to Fuzen's Sekijun spell, but instead of creating a spike it causes a hexagonal pillar of stone to erupt upwards from the ground that carries a large amount of force, being able to easily break metal and bone. *'Ishikabe' (石壁, Stone Wall) is one of Fuzen's basic spells and his most used defensive spell. This spell causes a large wall made of earth to rise up in front of Fuzen, or in whatever location he chooses, in order to protect himself. *'Shukuchi '(縮地, Ground Contraction) is one of Fuzen's most unique spells. Through the use of this spell, Fuzen can cause the ground beneath to "flex" like rubber, allowing Fuzen to use it similar to that of a springboard, launching him forward at high speeds. This spell is often employed by Fuzen when his natural level of speed is unable to keep up or he can't dodge an attack to his person, seeing as this spell happens in less than two seconds. *'Hiki Chishō' (火き地焼, Fire-Blown Earth Baked) is a special kind of Earth Magic spell. Through the us of this spell, Fuzen is able to temper his earthen constructs to harden them, making them much stronger and more lethal. This spell is a passive and nearly in constant use when Fuzen is fighting. *'Jizō Kōbutsu' (地造鉱物, Earth Forged Mineral) is another supplemental spell that Fuzen knows. This spell allows Fuzen to draw out the metal ore in the dirt around him, allowing him to transform it into a metal object such as a sword or a metal spike. **'Tetsukugi' (鉄釘, Iron Nail) is a spell that is only usable after Fuzen draws out the iron ore in the ground and dirt around him, forming it into a multitude of nails that he can use to pin an enemy down or launch them in a manner similar to a shotgun. **'Tetsutate' (鉄盾, Iron Shield) is another basic application of Fuzen's Jizō Kōbutsu spell. By drawing out the iron ore from the ground, Fuzen can then shape it into a shield that can be used form defending himself in close range. **'Tetsuyoroi' (鉄鎧, Iron Armor) is another application of Fuzen's Jizō Kōbutsu spell. Again, by drawing out the iron ore in the ground, Fuzen can form the iron into a wearable armor, that has shown to have a great amount of durability. **'Jizō: Tetsu Hitsugi' (地造：鉄棺, Earth Forged, Iron Coffin) is a more advanced application of Fuzen's Jizō Kōbutsu spell. Fuzen, by drawing out the iron in the ground around him and his enemies, he is able to form a iron coffin around his enemy, which Fuzen often follows with by impaling the coffin with multiple iron spikes. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic utilized by Fuzen. Fuzen has shown to have an adept amount of skill in the use of Illusion Magic, often casting them upon the surroundings before casting his Arc of Perception, allowing him to use his Arc of Perception to its fullest without having to fear that his enemies will be able to figure out that they are under his Arc of Perception. Fuzen has only been shown to use his Illusion Magic in conjunction with his Arc of Perception. Incompetence Magic Incompetence Magic (無力魔法, Muryoku Mahō) or simply refered to as The Incompetence (無力, Munryoku) the name of Fuzen's sin-based magic. While Incompetence isn't a written sin, in Fuzen's own words, "Incompetence is the ultimate sin, seeing as if you are incompetent you will bring about complete consumption and absolute destruction." Fuzen, through the use of The Incompetence, can obtain the knowledge and know how to use the magical abilities of those the he has killed, albeit the stole magic is considerably weaken than if the original user were to use it. Fuzen can only copy, keep, and use three stolen type of magic's at any one time and must give one up in order to gain a new one. The name of this magic comes from the factor that Fuzen is incompetent in the usage of another person's type of magic, hence the name. Relationships Quotes Trivia As many may notice his profile picture is based off of Fate Averruncus from Ken Akumatsu's hit manga, Negima!. Category:Earth Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User